Cadeira elétrica
by Tsuki Hiwatari
Summary: Entrevista nonsense com Tyson. Leia e confira.


_Yo galera. E aí? Como foram as festas de fim de ano? Comeram muito? (por que só agora estou perguntando isso?). Bom, chega de perguntas. Esta fic era para ser a resposta de um desafio da Anamatéia Haika, a de perguntas e respostas, mas como fiquei sem net na época, tive que postar numa lan house (na maior pressa do mundo), então mil perdões por não ter dado créditos a ela ^_^_

_Os personagens são de Aoki Takao e não meus e não estou aqui a fim de lucros _8D

_E agora, vamos ao que interessa!_

**Cadeira elétrica**

Narrador (DJ Jazzman): Começa agora o programa Cadeira Elétrica, com a apresentação da apresentadora mais louca de todos os tempos: Tsukiiiiii Okamiiiiiii Hiwatariiii! (Platéia aplaude de pé.)

Tsuki: Obrigada. Thank you. Gracias. Arigato... Ei narrador! Não precisava carregar tanto nos "Is"!

Narrador: Desculpe majestade Okami-chan! È que estamos na estréia de seu programa de tortur... Ops! Entrevista com os astros e estrelas. *Gota.*

Tsuki: È sim! E cale-se que eu quero começar meu programa! Ou você quer ser o próximo tortur... Err... Entrevistado?

Narrador: Está bem pequena sádica. Estou saindo dessa e Let it Rip! (Tsuki: Eta, cara tosco, um dia eu acabo com a raça dele usando uma serra elétrica!)

Tsuki: Olá otakus e otomes, estamos estreando o Cadeira elétrica e no programa de hoje teremos um mito no Beyblade. Sim! Ele é tricampeão mundial e se aposentou recentemente. É o Michael Phelps?

Auditório: Nãããããããooooo!

Tsuki: É o MikeTyson?

Auditório: Nãããããããooooo!

Tsuki: É o Tyson Gay?

Auditório: Nãããããããooooo!

Tsuki: Então quem é?

Auditório: É o Tyson Granger!

Tsuki: Tyson o quê?

Auditório: Graaaaaanger!

Tsuki: Muito bem platéia! Ele também é conhecido como Takao Kinomiya no Japão. Aí vem ele, meus plushes: Tyson Granger!

(O Auditório aplaude e assim surge Tyson, amarrado em uma cadeira e usando um casaco de força)

Tyson: E aí galera?! Quanto tempo eu não tenho tanta atenção desse jeito!

Tsuki: O tempo muda, mas a personalidade não.

Tyson: _Sô_ assim _mermo_, _mina_!

Tsuki: Parece que você não largou as gírias, hein?

Tyson: É que eu sou dublado por um guri de sotaque carioca. Tenho culpa nisso?

Tsuki: É claro que não! Mas tome cuidado: têm pessoas de Portugal e de outros países lusófonos que podem não entender o que tu falas nessa fic!

Tyson: Ah, é claro! Afinal, onde estamos?

Tsuki: Estamos em Baka City que fica no Estado de Coma.

Tyson: Ué? Cadê o rango?

Tsuki: Não estamos falando de comida, seu glutão!

Tyson: Ah, _foi mal_! E de onde tu tirou esse Baka City e esse Estado de Coma? Nunca vi eles no mapa não!

Tsuki: Foi um mundinho que criei com o poder da minha mente. *Sorri maquiavelicamente enquanto surge uma versão Queen of Darkness*

Tyson: Ahhhhhhhh! Socorro! Brooklyn à vista! Kai me salve!

Tsuki: Hahahaha! Brooklyn não está! Ele está de Lua-de-mel com o Hiro. Quer deixar recado? E por aqui, só _CTRL + S_ salva! *Volta ao normal*

Tyson: Aquele maldito! Ele roubou meu irmão e quase matou meu Kai! Um dia eu pego ele!

Tsuki: Palma, palma! Não priemos cânico. Todas as suas falas são friamente calculadas.

Tyson: O que tu quer dizer com isso?

Tsuki: Aff esqueça! Voltaremos depois do intervalo com o Cadeira Elétrica!

Tyson: Peraí galera! Eu ainda não terminei de fa...*_começo do intervalo comercial_*

["Sabe daquela ex-s8tista revoltada que virou a patricinha mais _amada_ do pedaço? Ela está de volta e agora, mais fashion do que nunca! Com bastante glitter e Pink à La Barbie. O novo CD de _Evil Loving_, 'A Besta quadrada dá o pau' é um estouro com as canções 'Ai... atchin u', 'Hot Dog', '1+1 is complicated' e 'Mai leque Andy'. Já à venda nas lojas _Calvo é Quem_ e _Doce & Goiabada_. É de matar seu Poodle cor-de-rosa de inveja!"]

["Sua faca não presta? Está te cortando ao invés de cortar a carne que está preparando para o almoço? Não serve nem para fazer a ponta do seu lápis? Pois eu, Suigetsu tenho uma idéia para as donas de casa: que tal usar as facas _Tremeatina_? Elas com certeza são as mais f* do mercado. São imunes à cegueira e à miopia! Ela corta, raspa e dá choque! Também está disponível no tamanho extragrande, para peixes acima de 2 metros como esse aqui!

Kisame: Ora bolas, eu 'só' tenho 1,95m de altura!

Suigetsu: Isso não me importa. Agora morra!

Kisame: Nããããããooooo! *Suigetsu mutila Kisame*

Suigetsu: Agora eu tenho um peixe para a janta!

Facas _Tremeatina_, mais cortante que guilhotina!"]

["Pirralho chato: Mãe! Quero fazer cocô!

Mãe idiota: Ah, então vamos!

Pirralho chato: Não! Eu quero fazer na casa do Pedrinho!

Mãe idiota: Que história é essa de querer cagar na casa dos outros, meu filho?!

P.C.: É que a nossa casa fede como bosta!

M.I.: Filho, por acaso não é você que está fedendo?

P.C.: Ih! Acho que já é tarde demais. Poderia limpar minha bunda?

M.I.: Claro filho. É pra já! (a mãe que não é mais idiota pega o filho e joga-o no vaso sanitário.)

_Crê & Dê_, deixa sua casa de banho com um cheirinho agradável, eliminando os odores desagradáveis, inclusive o do seu filho depois da caganeira! Toque de fresco é de _Crê & Dê_."]

*fim do intervalo comercial*

Tsuki: Estamos de volta, otakus e otomes, todos os plushes do universo. Agora finalmente teremos uma entrevista com Tyson Granger!

Tyson: Finalmente to de volta, meu povo! Que alegr... Ai! O que é isso?!

Tsuki: É um capacete Elétrico.

Tyson: Para que serve esse bagulho?

Tsuki: Ora, para dar-te choque, idiota! Agora senta aí na cadeira elétrica!

Tyson: E se eu não quiser?

Tsuki: Chamo a Hilary. Ela está no camarote, esperando para te pegar!

Tyson: Ai não! Amarra-me aí!

Tsuki: Já está amarrado!

Tyson: Ixi, como tu conseguiu isso?

Tsuki: Esqueceu que também sou shinobi? Tenho truques na manga, garoto!

Tyson: Ah tá, guria. Vâmo logo com isso!

Tsuki: Ótimo! Vamos começar... Qual é o seu signo.

Tyson: Sagitário.

Tsuki: Surge um otário. ¬¬

Tyson: O que tu disse?

Tsuki: Quantos ânus você tem?

Tyson: Tenho dezesseis.

Platéia: Oh!

Tsuki: E como o vaso sanitário aguenta? Ou você tem quatro estômagos como as vacas?

Tyson: Pensei que estivesse perguntando minha idade.

Tsuki: Claro que não! Não se deve perguntar a idade a uma mulher!

Tyson: Mas eu sou macho!

Tsuki: Machucado! *Dá o primeiro choque nele*

Tyson: Aaaaaaaiiiiiii! Que diabos é isso?

Tsuki: É um choque de alta voltagem! A cada mentira que tu contas, uma descarga elétrica é ativada automaticamente.

Tyson: Se eu soubesse dessa furada, eu não teria vindo aqui. E afinal, por que eu estou aqui?

Tsuki: Foi o "seu" Kai que te inscreveu aqui.

Tyson: O quê? Como? Por que alguém como o Kai me inscreveria num troço desses?

Tsuki: Simples. Ele e eu fizemos uma aposta de Beyblade, numa melhor de três rodadas.

Tyson: Não me diga que...

Tsuki: Isso mesmo! Eu o venci com minha Black Dranzer de virada, hahaha!

Tyson: Black Dranzer?! Que apelona! Mas me explica o motivo dessa aposta.

Tsuki: Está bem! Tudo começou quando Kai estava dando leite ao MEU gato!

Tyson: E daí?

Tsuki: É que ele é alérgico a leite.

Tyson: E o que ele tem a ver com isso?

Tsuki: É que meu gatinho bateu as botas. E agora ele é só uma fábula.

Tyson: E o que isso tem a ver com o programa que estamos?

Tsuki: É que como ele foi derrotado, ele teve de escolher entre entregar a Dranzer dele e te inscrever no meu programa.

Tyson: Aff. Aquele mão de vaca miserável!

Tsuki: Eu pensei que você gostasse dele.

Tyson: Quem você pensa que é para se meter na minha vida sentimental?

Tsuki: Sou eu quem faz as perguntas aqui, rapazinho!

Tyson: Tá bom rapariga. Mas vou logo avisando que o Kai é o melhor lutador do mundo! *Dá outro choque nele*

Tyson: Ah! Tá quente! Tá quente! Tá queeeenteeee!

Tsuki: Sim! Se você mentir outra vez...

Tyson: Já sei. Meu nariz cresce e fica que nem o do Ian.

Tsuki: Nada disso!

Tyson: E então?

Tsuki: Na terceira descarga elétrica, a energia sobrecarregará e tu sofrerás uma descarga tão forte que ocorrerá um curto-circuito e virarás churrasco.

Tyson: Churrasco! Oba! Eu quero?

Tsuki: Ai... Eu mereço... Então vamos continuar. Fiquei sabendo que você foi trocado por um tal de Ginga. O que pode me dizer sobre isso?

Tyson: Ah... Pode crer. Me puseram pra fora e botaram no meu lugar esse gingado metido a Seiya de Pegasus. E se acha foda só porque a Beyblade dele é toda de ferro.

Tsuki: Mas o Beyblade não deveria ter um sucessor.

Tyson: Eu não tô nem aí para esse Zé ruela.

Tsuki: Eu achei que você iria mentir nessa! Agora vamos à pergunta final. *Tchan, Tchan, Tchan, Tchan, Tchan!*

Tyson: Pode mandar brasa, quero dizer, pode perguntar que to dentro!

Tsuki: Claro. Mas antes teremos uma participação que com certeza deixará todos de boca aberta... Aí vem ela: Hilary Tachibana! *Público aplaude.*

Hilary: Olá pessoal! Que bom ver vocês! *Acena para a platéia*

Tyson: Glup! Hilary! O que você está fazendo aqui?

Hilary: O Kai me inscreveu, seu bobinho!

Tyson: Ai! Eu pego ele!

Tsuki: Hilary vem aqui por favor e sente-se aqui. *Aponta para uma cadeira acolchoada*

Hilary: Obrigada. *Encara Tyson*

Tsuki: Agora vamos à pergunta final: Hilary, é verdade que você já saiu com o Tyson e encheu a cara.

Hilary: É sim, eu admito.

Tsuki: E então, o que tem a dizer?

Hilary: Tyson, eu te amo, te amo mais que tudo neste mundo. Agora me beija.

Tyson: Nãããão! *Hilary agarra Tyson*

Tsuki: Depois de tanta bagunça. Vou lhe perguntar, Tyson. Você gosta dela? Lembre-se que o capacete está ligado e que o Kong King está se preparando para comer churrasco de Tyson! Fala a verdade, você ama ela com toda a sua vida?

Tyson: Glup! Tá bom, eu vou falar. Hilary, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças. Agora me deixa ir!

Tsuki: Desamarrem-no e podem se beijar!

Hilary: Tyson querido! Te amo!

Tyson: Ahhhhh! Socorro! Um monstro! *Corre para fora do estúdio*

Hilary: Volta aqui amorzinho! *Corre atrás, derrubando o painel do estúdio.*

Tsuki: Olha o que o amor faz... Bom, gente, o programa fica por aqui. Então sayonara!

Bom, como podem ver, não ficou do jeito que eu queria, mas admito que dá pra arrancar algumas gargalhadas (principalmente nos comerciais). Sugestões, críticas e reviews são mais que bem vindas... E quem sabe, venha o Cadeira Elétrica 2: Entrando numa fria!

_Por hoje é só, ja ee o/_


End file.
